Too good to be true
by minakoS
Summary: It was too good to be true: Jenny Sanchez tied to a pipe in the boy's bathroom. Tweek/OC lemon. First lemon ever written on line, and I was also tired.


**I'm not dead, everyone! But I HAVE been busy with finals and regents are coming soon. Luckily, school is almost over, so I can update all summer. Isn't that great?Thanks to everyone who has been enjoying The Melted Heart, I really appreciate it. New chapter is 1/3 done. But I'm a little undecided if I'd write a lemon for it since many factors apply:**

**1: I don't know if one of my family members would stumble on it**

**2: They would snitch and I'd be in trouble**

**3: Online, I've never published a lemon.**

**Here's a raunchy oneshot to keep you company.**

**Pairing: Tweek/Jenny**

**Warning: Lemon, I s'ppose. Don't worry, they're 18.**

**On a side note, anyone else watching Cowboy Bebop? If so, please comment with your favorite character :D**

"Gah! This isn't right. W-why would they do this to you?" Tweek stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him. Someone, or a group of people, had tied Jenny Sanchez to a pipe in the boy's bathroom. Man, was he shocked. It was the afternoon and he had stayed late for an Art Club meeting. Wanting to wash his hands, Tweek had gone to the bathroom only to discover Jenny's current state. He pulled off tape that was on her mouth.

"Oh gosh, thank you, Tweekster! The boys tied me here and didn't even tell me why." Tweek shook a little. Here was his long-term crush tied and helpless to a pipe. The right thing to do was to untie her. The thing that a secretly wanted to do was leave her like that and, well, have his way. But that'd be rape.

"Well don't just stand there! Please help me?" Tweek slowly nodded and moved to untie the ropes. One problem: The knot was right where her breasts were. He started to sweat. Unsure, he reached forward to work on the knot.

"When I get out, I'll kick all of their asses! And then I'll-uh, Tweekster? You're kind of touching my chest."

"Ack! I'm so so sorry!"

"No, it's fine, do whatever to help me." Tweek blush at Jenny's relaxed mood. She was okay with him touching her? He got the knot out and unwound the rope. Jenny flexed her wrist and sighed.

"Ah, that feels good. My blood flow was so messed up, Craig really tied me tight. So, what do I owe you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you helped me, so I owe you a favor. What is it? A date? Sex? Drugs?"

"Gah! J-Jenny I don't..." She tilted her head, not getting him.

"I don't need a favor in return. I...wanted to h-help you. I really really like you. But, you don't have to like me back, I know how you're always looking at Craig."

"The hell? I do not always look at him. He's just a friend, but you, you're different. You're not an asshat like the other boys, and I don't mind your tics." Jenny leaned forward, pushing her breasts onto his chest.

"If anything, they turn me on." Tweek was blushing full on by now. What the hell was he supposed to do? The only hispanic girl in the class, interested in him? That's too much pressure for the kid.

"Do you need help?"

"Y-yes." She kissed him and started to bury her hands into his hair. It was soft and reminded her of the nice fabric her mom used to sew dresses. Hands. Tweek needed to do something with them. He put them around her waist. Shyly, he stuck his tongue into her mouth, hoping it wasn't rude or harsh. Jenny moaned and used on of her hands to guide his up her tube top.

"Don't be nervous. Just do what you want." Tweek didn't reply. What he wanted her back in those ropes, but he'd never tell.

"F-fine." He took off her top. That's very brave if you're like him. Jenny smiled at his reaction to her bra.

"Oh Jesus, too much pressure! It-it's very...gah!" It was the same color as his shirt, coincidentally, of course. It was also 1 size too small. But if you go to Victoria Secret or some shit, they'll say it gives lift or some crap.

"Do the honors?" Jenny asked, turning so Tweek could take it off. How had he gotten so lucky? Hesitantly, he reached forward to unhook it. Easier typed than done.

"It isn't coming off, ack!"

"Just grab on end and unhook the other." Tweek managed, but he felt stupid. The bra fell to the floor next to the top. That's when Jenny realized he hadn't shed any clothing at all. '_My turn.' _Quickly, she unbuttoned his shirt, having help from the ones he already buttoned out of order.

"Damn Tweek, you should come to school shirtless sometimes." He wasn't ripped, but he wasn't all bones either. Tweek was somewhere in the middle, and that was perfect.

"J-Jenny, shouldn't we stop? What if someone walks in on us?"

"Who gives a shit, do you?" He kept quiet. Jenny worked on his pants next. Those were easy.

"Hm, didn't know you liked Bugs Bunny. You learn something new everyday, I guess." Those came off as well. Tweek turned lobster red. He was now naked and there was no turning back. Jenny laughed at his nervousness and took off her own pants and panties (which were navy blue if you care).

"I-is this really happening, Jenny?"

"Yeah, Tweekster. It sure is. Just one question." She wrapped a leg around his waist and leaned forward. "You wanna fuck me?"

"God, yes!" Tweek was confident now. He guided himself at her opening and pushed in.

"Oh my!" It filled her up completely. She huffed, putting her head on his shoulder. "T-tweek, it's so good!" He moved a little, not entirely sure what to do next.

"Just go wild." Okay. That was nice. He put her on the ground and started thrusting. Jenny grabbed Tweek's hair, moaning.

"Oh gosh, ah! D-don't stop, it's so good!" He didn't realize the things wrong as he kept on. One, why wasn't he using a condom? And two, why did the bathroom start to look like his room. Jenny pressed against him, humming.

"I'm gonna come Tweek! It's so g-!"

"Tweek, time to get up for school!" His mom called out. Tweek woke up and looked around. Yeah, it was too good to be true. Why would Jenny ever like him? Solemnly, he got ready. At the bus stop, he didn't talk to anyone or listen. If he did, maybe he would have heard the boys' plans to bring together him and Jenny by tying her to a pipe in the boys restroom...

**12:46 AM and you don't know how many times I cleared this. I didn't know if should have been South park or a SM/Naruto crossover. Please leave a review. Minako out.**


End file.
